bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Main Page/Archive2
Things that need to be done. Dayum this wiki is growing by the minute. So lets all pat ourselves on the back for the hard work we put in. Anyways here are a list of things that still need to be done. *List of Errands topic needs finishing *Many topics need catergorizing *Many students need their winter wear listing *Some quotes still need to be added to most pages *If I forgot anything and you think of it, just state what. Dan the Man 1983 00:17, 15 July 2008 (UTC) :I'll add a list of the students who need their quotes finished to the top of the discussion page for easy reference. McJeff 02:14, 17 July 2008 (UTC) ::You forgot that the Townsfolk need their winter wear listing. Not to forget quotes for them too. Paul H K 02:18, 19 July 2008 (UTC) :::Paul since you created most of the townsfolk pages, you must know their quotes too, why don't you add some in? Dan the Man 1983 03:13, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Looking for quote. Does anyone know the quote where it is stated that Thad hit his yardstick over a Greasers head and it just broke? I think the greaser was Peanut if I'm not mistaken. But does anyone know which student states it? Dan the Man 1983 17:26, 15 July 2008 (UTC) :Tad. I caught him saying it just last night in conversation with some of the other Preps. I'll throw it up on Peanut's page. Shinjo Haruo 15:53, 17 July 2008 (UTC) ::Yo, thanks for the clarification. Dan the Man 1983 03:13, 19 July 2008 (UTC) :::Tad talks about Peanut a lot, he says some line about "I'm telling you, Peanut will crack" too that I wanted to add to Peanut's article, but I haven't been able to get him to say it when I've got something to write the quote down with. McJeff 07:40, 23 July 2008 (UTC) When adding quotes. McJeff made a good point in one of his edit summaries. It's a good idea not to add quotation marks since the quotes are neater with out them. Dan the Man 1983 00:40, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :I don't agree, because it's a quote, not a sentence. 15:12, 18 July 2008 (UTC) ::Well that is your opinion and you're entitled to it. But it states clearly that they are under the quotes section Paul. They neater without the quotation marks. Dan the Man 1983 15:16, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Racism. I will not tolerate it. It's vandalism of the highest order. Earlier today I found that an IP address user edited Damon West, many times adding the word "nigger". So without warning I decided to block this IP address for one week. Racism is the most disgusting thing in the world. So I am just going to say this, If anyone is caught adding racist edits to articles, they will be banned without warning. Dan the Man 1983 15:02, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :Since we're on the subject of blocking IPs, there's some guy who registered to hype his youtube account. I deleted an image he uploaded and the text on his userpage, and if he reposts it I'll block him forever as spam. And yeah, racism is bullshit. McJeff 07:39, 23 July 2008 (UTC) ::Next time he does it, he is banned. Dan the Man 1983 07:56, 23 July 2008 (UTC) This is funny. Lola's article states this: *The personality and appearance of Lola is believed to be based on actress Molly Ringwald, who was popular in teen films during the 1980's such as The Breakfast Club and Sixteen Candles. Yet I was thinking the other day that Pinky takes after Molly Ringwald's character in the Breakfast Club. Who is a rich, snobbish, prep girl. Also the Jock in the movie, played by Emilio Estevez has a bit of Jimmy in him, he sticks up for people who is being insulted or bullied. Since he sticks up for the Prep girl and ends up wrestling the troublemaker Bender(who has a bit of Greaser in him) to the ground. Yet he is in detention for bullying a Nerd LOL. Dan the Man 1983 11:05, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Question about Russell and his size. One of his quotes in the game is "Nurse told Russell, he has overactive glands". Now is overactive glands anything to do with gigantism? If so, then that may explain his size. What everyones opinion on this? Dan the Man 1983 07:28, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Don't forget guys. There is a list of wanted articles here http://bullygame.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Wantedpages. Dan the Man 1983 22:15, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Preppy quotes I'm annoyed with the Preppies. They're my least favorite clique to begin with, and whenever I hang out in front of Harrington house to get quotes from them, they just walk back and forth repeatedly saying hi to each other. Hate preppies. McJeff 23:13, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :It's hard to catch them in group chatting to each other. You are most likely to find that outside the boxing gym. Or inside it near the weights. If we are talking about least favourite cliques then the Nerds are mine. The Bullies are my favourite cause as soon as they are your friends they don't turn on you. Dan the Man 1983 10:36, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::The townies are my favorite because I'm a metalhead and because I have a jacket almost exactly like Gurney's. Hell, back when I was high school age, I was never tall but other than that I looked a lot like Gurney. Had a goatee and buzzcut and brown jacket. ::Nerds amuse me because I used to be one, and I still have some hobbies that are pretty nerdly. I listen to them and it's like "oh man I remember when I was that lame". McJeff 14:59, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :::I look like Troy with dark brown hair and brown eyes. When I was in high school I was about 5 ft 4 until I left. I'm now 5 ft 9. I was never in a sub culture group, although I was a bit of a bully in Junior school. By the time I got to high school, I grew out of that. by the time high school came along. I still look back and regret it a little. :::I still got into a lot of trouble in high school since my illness acted up a lot. I been diagnosed as schizophrenic since I was 14. I also went to one of the worst behaved high schools in town, since the area it's in is a lower to working class area. When I was 11, the area had rioting for 3 nights. The school suffered since the maths section got burned. The reason why I like the Bullies is I can relate to them more then the other cliques. I can relate to Preppies a little, due to the fake English accents they use LOL. Their accent however, Is an upper class English accent, mine is a common accent from outside London. The town I live in, you either fight back or you get beaten, and normally if you fight back, you might get stabbed. Dan the Man 1983 15:58, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::::I can't relate with anyone at all, 'cos I am a Chinese and they don't have any person I can relate with. Thank God I'm not a funny-looking blond-headed American who has some silly fake accent. 谢谢老天！！！Paul H K 06:20, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Oi, there is nothing silly about an English accent. fake or not, and stop censoring my talkpage okay. Dan the Man 1983 08:05, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Featured Article. I was thinking of adding a featured article to the main page. I've seen this on many Wiki's so I don't see why we shouldn't have it here. My problem however is that I don't know how to add the feature to the main page. Plus I want opinions on whether it's a good idea or not. Dan the Man 1983 22:38, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :Sounds like a good idea to me. McJeff 02:07, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Main page update Hullo! I am Kirkburn, your friendly local Wikia Gaming Helper! Hopefully you have read about the skin and ad changes at Wikia's New Style on Central Wikia. If not, I hope you'll have a look. One of the changes is a block of two ads on each main page. It's possible that they won't always show up, but to ensure your main page continues to work properly when they do, you need to update your main page column formatting code with new column tags. I have drafted a main page using the new tags on User:Kirkburn/Dev which I hope you can take a look at - feel free to make a copy and edit it. Though the layout may seem restrictive at first, there really is a fair amount you can do with them - for example see these customized main pages - Muppet Wiki, WoWWiki, FFXIclopedia. You may want to chat with your wiki community about what direction to take with a new main page. If you encounter any problems with the new tags, please let us know. My apologies for any inconvenience these changes bring. Thank you for your time, Kirkburn (talk) 12:05, 5 August 2008 (UTC) :I'm gonna add that as the main page now. Looks miles better. Could you fix any mistakes I make? Dan the Man 1983 16:10, 11 August 2008 (UTC) ::Ugh, timing, I just missed this message. I've copied over the new main page. :) Give me a few secs to check all is in order. Kirkburn (talk) 16:13, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :::You beat me by a minute, anyways I reverted my edit on there, so yours should still be in order. I'll leave it to you. Dan the Man 1983 16:15, 11 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Wasn't that fun :P I'm done now. Enjoy! :) Kirkburn (talk) 16:20, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Thanks a lot :) We have a better main page now. Dan the Man 1983 16:21, 11 August 2008 (UTC) What else can be done about quotes. Despite the hidden notes on pages saying not to add quotes. More and more quotes are still being added to students who already have the limit, mainly by IP users. Now we cannot block users for it, since they are good faith edits, and not vandalism. We could warn them, but it seems like no IP users read their talk pages, or even read this talk page. So what else can be done? Dan the Man 1983 21:18, 6 August 2008 (UTC) :I've been adding in-text notes asking them not to add more for the copyright reason. It seems to have worked pretty well, no one's bothered Damon's article since I did that to it. But there's always going to be IP vandalism. McJeff 18:46, 7 August 2008 (UTC) ::Lets deal with it the way we normally do then. Dan the Man 1983 22:02, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Featured Article discussion 2. Constantinos Brakus as featured article is near it's end. So who or what article should be next to be the featured article? Dan the Man 1983 18:20, 30 October 2008 (UTC) :At the rate we're going through featured articles I suggest we make the time they stay featured 2 weeks instead of 1. As for the next featured article, has Russell been featured yet? McJeff 18:40, 30 October 2008 (UTC) ::Yes but there no rule stating that an article cannot be featured twice is there? Russell was featured before Dr Crabblesnitch. Dan the Man 1983 18:42, 30 October 2008 (UTC) :::Anyways I vote Zoe Taylor if she hasn't been featured already. Dan the Man 1983 05:11, 31 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Zoe needs many more quotes, but Gary looks like a good candidate to me. McJeff 17:17, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :::::The Article on Gary is very detailed which would make it a good Article of the month.mrmonkey286 ::::::I agree, Gary does look like a good candidate. Dan the Man 1983 19:05, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::Officer Monson is my next choice. What the article really lacks are the quotes, 4 more are needed. Paul H K 03:51, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Racial Heritage lines I'm listing this here so it gets more consensus because it's one of the things Dan and I disagree on. I am of the opinion that all sentences involving a character's racial heritage should be removed from the wikia. The reasons are the following. 1) The creaters of Bully clearly were not taking this into account when naming students. 2) Most last names were obtained from the Bully Soundboard. The soundboard of course is known to have errors on it (Bif Tremblay, Tad Smith-Althorp Smith, Ted Sinclair, Cornelius Thomas, either Thad or Dan's last name is wrong...) 3) There is so little involving race included in the game that one must assume that the creators made a deliberate attempt to make the game that way. In conclusion, because race is completely ignored in the game, because the names so clearly don't match up to the heritage, and the soundboard might've gotten the names wrong. McJeff 06:38, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :I think we should only list the ones that do match up. :Like state Algernon's surname as being Greek or Greek Cypriot. I think Angie and Pedro are the clearest examples of their name and heritage. :I know it's a little speculative, but speculation here stands more of a chance, then it does at Wikipedia. Dan the Man 1983 10:45, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Bully Wiki rules page. I was thinking of making a new page to include our rules. This is what I have come up with so far. Bully Wiki rules *1.Quotes are limited to 20 quotes per character, unless stated otherwise. *2.Removing content without reason is treated as vandalism here, so if you are going to remove content, then explain the reasons why you removed it. *3.Always sign your comments on talk pages, and never edit other users comments without their consent. *4.Always assume good faith. *5.Always be civil towards other users, even if you don't agree with their edits on the Wiki. If you have a problem or a dispute with another user then try and sort it out on their talk pages. If that fails go to the Bully Wiki Administrators' noticeboard, and ask for help. *6.No edit wars, if you disagree with a users edit, then use their talk page and explain why. *7.Do not try to enforce a policy or a rule that does not exist. Feel free to add on any you guys think I have left out. Dan the Man 1983 18:59, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Discussion This is for discussion for the rules above. Dan the Man 1983 18:59, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Sound like some good rule's.Mrmonkey286 20:56, 16 November 2008 (UTC) * Hey Dan, do you think we should add the rule about wanting to get rid of an old quote and add a new, more interesting one? Like having to state you took out a quote to add a better one in the Edit summary? TheKidInside 03:52, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :Yes that is a good rule. Dan the Man 1983 05:08, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :: Your new editted set of rules seems great.Everything included. :] TheKidInside 07:49, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Strange but.. One time I bet money on Flash at the carnival, but Lightning's lifebar had the name Zeke above it. Now the problem is whether we should rename Lightning Zeke or leave it as it is. Futhermore, a poster outside the Freak Show advertising them can be seen. Please give your opinions on this matter. Paul H K 08:04, 21 November 2008 (UTC) :I think we should rename Lightning Zeke if that is the case. Dan the Man 1983 08:21, 21 November 2008 (UTC) ::I don't know where you're getting the names of people, but here's how I see it. ::If the game doesn't specify, wherever you got the information is fine. ::If the game DOES specify, then the game is always right, period, period. ::If the Lightning/Zeke situation is like the Clint aka Henry situation where both names are equally canonical, then the article should probably be renamed to Zeke aka Lightning. McJeff 04:26, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Advertised I advertised this Wiki at IMDB.com. So hopefully we will get a few more users around here helping out. Dan the Man 1983 06:41, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Fanfiction. What is everyone's opinions on fan fiction on this Wiki. I'm all for users writing short stories based around Bully. Dan the Man 1983 04:08, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :You mean having people post their fanfic on this wiki? I'm not against it in principal, but I think it probably violates some policy or other. I know Wikipedia has a policy about what you're allowed to use your userspace for and thatit forbids stuff like fanfic, but I don't know if wikia has the same. McJeff 05:32, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ::I think I will ask one of the community support team about fan fiction. If it is allowed, then we should have it here, providing that we make guidelines about it too. Dan the Man 1983 05:35, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :::I think the fanfics are an excellent idea but how to sort them is the problem. Will there be a big forum kind of thing with the fanfictions or something? I'm kind of worried about how to sort all the fanfics. I mean, will they just be on the users page or should a complete new forum group start for people to post their fanfics? what are your ideas on this? TheKidInside 05:38, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Fan fiction will be articles and under the category of Fan fiction. A rule should be that fan fiction MUST NOT BE be edited into character or other Bully information pages. Anyways I asked one of the community team, since she was active, she might get back to me quickly. Dan the Man 1983 05:40, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :::::I created a page on Bully Fanfiction. Basically, it's a description of the general nature of Bully fanfiction. I figure that if people actually want to use Wikia to promote their stories, they can make subpages from that (for example, Bully Fanfiction/Algie is Lame). They should be flat out forbidden from adding anything fanfic related to the actual character articles, though. Even letting characters have a subsection for fanfic portrayals would get messy, especially with popular characters like Gary and Trent (who's already had people try to add fanfic stuff to his article). McJeff 05:50, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::Okay got a reply from community team member, fan fiction is acceptable. Dan the Man 1983 06:18, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Wiki Spotlight. Anyone think putting this Wiki on this would be a good idea? If so then why don't you request it McJeff, since you have a better way with words then me. Dan the Man 1983 06:01, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :This could help the Wiki a lot. People will see it on other Wikia pages and if they are fans of the game, they will come and help out. Dan the Man 1983 06:30, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ::I went ahead and requested spotlight on this Wiki. Dan the Man 1983 07:00, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Good news. This Wiki will be spotlighted soon. Dan the Man 1983 03:38, 29 November 2008 (UTC) :P.S I think its a good idea to welcome IP's and new users from now on, so they will stay and edit here. Welcoming while the Wiki is under spotlight is a must. Dan the Man 1983 03:41, 29 November 2008 (UTC) :Agreed. Paul H K De-Adminship vote. Currently there is 4 administrators on this Wiki. 3 of them are Active. 3 of them are Bureaucrats. *Megabuster - INACTIVE. *Dan the Man 1983. *McJeff *TheKidInside Since Megabuster now has nothing to do with this Wiki and doesn't even possibly use Wikia anymore. Do you reckon we should take a vote to whether we should ask for his admin flag to be taken away from him due to inactvity? If so vote yes or no. I vote yes due to long inactivity. Dan the Man 1983 00:57, 8 December 2008 (UTC) :I agree. If I recall, Megabuster was the person who originally asked for the wiki to be made, but then he never edited it. What little content was here when we first got here was the work of A-Dust. JoePlay offered you beaurocratship because you were doing lots of work, then you promoted me to admin and later to beaurocrat, and Jessica to admin. McJeff 02:53, 8 December 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah it was him who asked for the Wiki to be started. Credit to him for that. It was however then inactive until that dude from Wikipedia copied and pasted the old version of the List of Characters in Bully page to here. Dan the Man 1983 03:45, 8 December 2008 (UTC) :::Megabuster's been de-sysoped. McJeff 23:14, 10 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah I asked Sannse to do it two days ago and stated earlier on that we took a vote on it. Dan the Man 1983 23:15, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Surnames again I brought this up once before, and no one besides Dan responded. I don't think the character articles should speculate on surnames and the racial heritage behind them, excluding when the character actually seems to have the heritage indicating the surname. In other words, it's appropriate for Juri, Pedro and Angie to have their heritage discussed in their articles, but not so much for the kids who are clearly American like Algie and Petey. McJeff 00:35, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :I think it's okay for the odd few. Not every students possible heritage should be stated. Paul however is the one who keeps on adding heritage to surnames. I myself would like to ask Paul where he gets them from along with the names of townsfolk. But we get no answer. :It's also appropriate for Luis since he is clearly hispanic. :You say Algie is clearly American, but myself I can see Greek in him and I will explain why if you ask. :Any other student and the name heritage should not be stated in my opinion. Dan the Man 1983 08:17, 9 December 2008 (UTC) ::When we write the character descriptions, we can state their heritage, ONLY if there is evidence to it. I think this would be much neater and we wouldn't want any information that is lacking support. This is my opinion: Only students who have evidence to their certain heritage may be have it stated in their articles. TheKidInside 09:34, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :::So it is agreed then? Only state students heritage if there is clear evidence? Dan the Man 1983 09:45, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Hiatus in January. I will be away for a week or two in January since me and Chrissy are going to Cyprus to visit her family she has there. When I met her I hadn't been on a vacation for a long time, I think my last was in December 2002 in the USA. But this will be my 2nd in the space of a year, since we was in Mallorca for a week in May. Dan the Man 1983 09:09, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Patroller Question Do we need a new patroller to help us combat vandalism or should we just stick with the 3 main staff members? Dan the Man 1983 19:15, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :I think we're good. Not like there's been any vandalism since I figured out rangeblocks. McJeff 20:45, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Opinions section for each page. What do you guys think? Should we make sub pages for each page for users to post their opinions. For example the opinion page for Algernon would be for opinions on the character. Dan the Man 1983 07:46, 15 December 2008 (UTC) :Dan, I'm sorry. I'm not 100% for this idea for a certain reason. The reason is that the opinion pages could get very out of hand with cursing because we know there's a lot of bad mouths. I'm worried about that people will overdo it with language. Otherwise, it sounds like an interesting idea. TheKidInside 10:29, 15 December 2008 (UTC) ::Such language is easily dealt with. If it gets out of control we can always lock and protect the pages and sanction out warnings for such language. Dan the Man 1983 18:47, 15 December 2008 (UTC) :::If we did this of course we'd follow the same rules for articles, forums or both. Though I think it'd be better to add a speculation section to characters rather than an entire subpage. Nor am I sure there's really enough speculation to make it worthwhile. McJeff 01:25, 16 December 2008 (UTC) ::::That sounds like a good idea. Dan the Man 1983 02:35, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Message from the Community Team. Hello. All wikis will be "read-only" from 9am - 10am UTC Tuesday morning (that's 1:00am Pacific, 4:00am Eastern). During this time, editing will be disabled while we do some routine maintenance, but you will still be able to access the site. This message is only being sent to wiki admins, so please pass this information along to other members of your communities as needed. Thanks, Wikia Community Team. Views and Opinions on my Bureaucrat position. Now just to state that I have been thinking about stepping down for a few days now. I dunno why, I just feel someone deserves it more then me I suppose. I just want to ask your opinions on this. Should I step down or not, and state reasons why. Dan the Man 1983 01:21, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :Of course you shouldn't step down. You've done more work on this wikia than anyone except me, and we're pretty much even. We both had a bad day, and I was more out of line than you were - I picked the fight when I decided to stir up the old argument over the cricket bat/frat paddle thing. Just don't worry about it. McJeff 02:26, 18 December 2008 (UTC) ::Dude it ain't that. I just been wondering the last couple of days whether I'm cut out to be a Bureaucrat or not. Dan the Man 1983 02:30, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :::Well, Wikipedia has a policy where people are to never use their administrative powers against someone who they're in a dispute with. But this wiki has so few people posting on it that's not really a policy that would work here. Anyway besides blocking me, what have you done that makes you think you're not cut out for a bureaucrat? (And frankly, I'd have probably gotten 48 hours on wikipedia for edit warring and "pointy" disruption, so you weren't even far out of line there). McJeff 02:34, 18 December 2008 (UTC) ::::I think I am a little bossy in a way, I have been nasty and uncivil to Paul in the past. Abused my authority a little in some cases. Like when Paul brought up the vote for new admin after I became a Bureaucrat, I actually knew who I would of picked before me and him voted you. Dan the Man 1983 02:38, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :::::I dunno maybe I am being stupid. I have done some good things for this Wiki, like request to start a new forum. I know if I stepped down I would miss it. So I ain't gonna. Today did have a small factor in my thinking, but that is all water under the bridge. Dan the Man 1983 02:55, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :::::: Aw, Dan. Don't leave. You're a good asset to this Wikia. Besides you leave, McJeff and I will be lonely! :[ But in all seriousness, there's no reason for you to leave. I find that you make an excellent Bureaucrat! Relax Dan. Regardless of how many times you bicker with McJeff, I'm sure he's here for you. I'm here too, Dan. Besides, if someone else took your position, they probably wouldn't be as cool to talk to! >:[ They'd probably be a Gary Smith! lol. :] just trying to cheer you up! TheKidInside 04:05, 18 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::: "They'd probably be a Gary Smith!" HAHAHA that was hilarious. Cheered me up that has. I ain't leaving Jessica, was just the past few days was negative thinking. Dan the Man 1983 04:08, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::: Good! :D I made you happy! I'm glad you aren't leaving, I'd be upset and have to complain and whine to McJeff and we know he wouldn't enjoy that. :] TheKidInside 04:18, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I was not going leave, was gonna just step down as Bureaucrat that is all, I would still edited here. Someone has to be here and take your complaining haha :) Dan the Man 1983 04:22, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::::: Well. You stepped out of Bureaucrat, I would've been like, *GASP*" NOOOO!! Now what's my motivation to edit?!" lol. I don't complain much. Oh and thanks for complimenting me on my wise head. I'm actually quite immature at school which shouldn't surprise you much TheKidInside 04:27, 18 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::: Immature in what way? Me I was very immature at school, always in trouble, always argued with teachers, they got on my nerves. However since I left school I have grown up a lot. However having schizophrenia, life is kind of tough, it took me ages to accept that I was mental, I refused to believe it. I'm comfortable with what I am now, and my life is so much better. Dan the Man 1983 04:34, 18 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::I suppose you had a taste of what my life is like, noting but unhappy and pessimistic. (Blocked) User:Paul H K 14:12, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::::: Oh please, a taste of your life? I bet I have had it worse then you. Dan the Man 1983 16:19, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Category:Talk Page Archives